A Dual-Connectivity scheme may be configured to enable a User Equipment (UE) to consume radio resources provided by two different network nodes, for example, a Master Evolved Node B (eNB) (MeNB) and a Secondary eNB (SeNB).
The MeNB may be an eNB, which may serve as an anchor towards a Core Network (CN), for example, via a connection with a Mobility Management Entity (MME), e.g., via an S1-MME interface. The MeNB may be connected to a plurality of SeNBs, which may be able to provide additional radio resources to the UE.